Harkon Protector
Harkon Protector Harkon Protector is Trickster Online's PvE Tower Defence gameplay mode created for group content. At a specific time and location, Tricksters must enter the Shadow World and through Eclipse they will be transported to a Shadow Sanctuary. Tricksters must defend the Harkon Statues from an ever increasing wave of Shadow Monsters and Shadow Bosses. If they make it to the end they will be confronted with the final Shadow Boss. The key to success is a sound strategy, group coordination, planning and AoE skills. Requirements Tricksters that have attained enlightenment, meaning they have a Soul Guardian and the Mind's Eye Skill. Rewards The Shadow Monsters drops Shadow equipment, HP & MP Potions and galders. Chronos and the Mini Bosses each drop their own Shard, which can be exchanged with Stella. If you die before Chronos is killed and your Guild wins 1st place, you will not receive the Harkon Protector Fortune and Title. The Contributor Rankings are displayed on the left hand side of the screen, the Trickster or Guild with the most kills will be the Top Contributor/Top Guild. Harkon's Blessing: Harkon Protector (3 Hour Fortune/Title) :1st Place: AP: +528, AC: +33, DX: -11, MA: +33, MD: +528, DA: +33, LK: +33, DP: +528, HV: +33 :2nd Place: AP: +384, AC: +24, DX: -8, MA: +24, MD: +384, DA: +24, LK: +24, DP: +384, HV: +24 :3rd Place: AP: +240, AC: +11, MA: +11, MD: +240, DA: +11, LK: +11, DP: +240, HV: +11 :4th Place: '''AP: +168, AC: +7, MA: +7, MD: +168, DA: +7, LK: +7, DP: +168, HV: +7 '''PandaTO's Daily Harkon Protection Event Harkon Protector is PandaTO's daily event. PandaTO Coupon E will be awarded to each Trickster who participated in successfully defending the Harkon Statues/Shadow Sanctuary. Wins achieved with the use of Blockers do not qualify. * Black Swamp: 3x PandaTO Coupon E * Oops Wharf: 2x PandaTO Coupon E * Tapasco Volcano: 2x PandaTO Coupon E * Snow Hill: 2x PandaTO Coupon E * Rose Garden: 2x PandaTO Coupon E * Ghost Blue: 2x PandaTO Coupon E * Caballa Relics: 3x PandaTO Coupon E Entering The Shadow World Eclipse offers to teleport Tricksters to Shadow Sanctuaries 8 times a day. To see her you must activate your Mind's Eye skill and be in the correct location where and when she spawns. The time and region of where Harkon Statues are weakening are announced in-game in the Chat Box at 10 minutes and 2 minutes before the Shadow World opens. The first 30 Tricksters to talk to Eclipse for that region are accepted into that region's Shadow Sanctuary. The Shadow Sanctuary opens at the same time slots every day. However once a Harkon Statue is destroyed the Sanctuary is closed. As long as the Shadow Sanctuary remains open, players can enter at any stage. Upon entering, players cannot leave the Shadow Sanctuary via the door portal or by using teleport items. Therefore make sure to stock up on potions and resurrect scrolls beforehand. The only way to leave is by dying or disconnecting. GMT WorldtimeBuddy: Input your timezone to convert the server/game's time to your local time. A clock with the server's time can also be found on PandaTO's website. Eclipse will only appear when the path to the Shadow World opens. When this happen, she offers to teleport Trickster to that region's Shadow Sanctuary. Shadow Sanctuary Upon entering the Shadow Sanctuary, on the upper right of the screen will be a mini-map that shows the locations of the Harkon Statues and the time remaining. Gloom Mode 1st Assault This consists of a wave of attacks of all Gloom monster mobs and one Shadow Boss appearing after the end of each Gloom monster wave. 2nd Assault Defend against hordes of Shadow Bosses. Final Assault Starts off with a wave of gloom monsters with one Shadow Boss at the end. More and more Shadow Bosses appear at the end as each wave passes with the final Shadow Boss appearing 2:30 minutes before the end. To successfully defend the Shadow Sanctuary, players must defeat the Final Shadow Boss and defend the Harkon Statues before the timer counts down to 00:00. Stella's Exchanges Stella is in Megalopolis Shop beside Alan (use Mind's Eye to see her) and offers exchange Shadow Boss Equipments for Shadow Equipments and Boss Shards. Amadas Set Exchange Due to Chronos missing from the Harkon Protection waves, Chronos Shard is not dropped. To get an Amadas equipment, you can exchange x100 of Charybis, Scylla, Hecate and Gorgon shards + x5 Kimchi to Nell 'Bee' the Administrator.